1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic paint spraygun which comprises a needle-shaped electrode centrally seated in a paint channel for delivering paint to a spray nozzle and projecting slightly beyond the spray nozzle, the electrode being connected to a high-voltage feed which extends through a tube of the spraygun, and in which a closure element containing the spray nozzle is releasably received on the mouth of the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous embodiments of electrostatic paint sprayguns of the type generally set forth above have been on the market for a long time. All of these known sprayguns, however, share a common problem that always occurs when the front closure is removed from the pistol tube of the spraygun, for example when the paint channel is blocked or when the paint channel is to be rinsed when changing paints. When the needle electrode, which has a slight projection of, for example, 5 mm relative to the spray nozzle or, respectively the front face of the gun when the closure is in place is seated in the pistol tube and the closure is then removed, then a rather considerable projection relative to the end face of the pistol tube occurs for the electrode needle remaining at the pistol tube and this projection can lead to bending, damage or even breakage, particularly given extremely thin electrode needles. In addition, there is a hazard of the possibility of injury to an operator. When, however, the electrode needle is seated at the closure, i.e. when it is removed from the pistol tube together with the closure when the closure is removed, then the pistol tube no longer has a defined electrode or, respectively, no defined end point of the component parts carrying high voltage. When, during the rinsing operation, the high voltage is intentionally left switched on or is unintentionally switched on, or when the conductive components in the forward region of the piston tube have a capacitance which is not inconsiderable, then uncontrolled electrical events can arise, particularly undesired sparking, which involve hazards both for the operator and with respect to igniting rinsing agent vapors.